<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day Will Come by kabutkelabu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119974">The Day Will Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutkelabu/pseuds/kabutkelabu'>kabutkelabu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, broke up, implied depression, taegyu angst, taegyu broken, taegyu sink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutkelabu/pseuds/kabutkelabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Di bawah rinai, Beomgyu pernah mengatakan "suatu hari nanti".<br/>Dan "suatu hari nanti" itu telah tiba menyambangi Taehyun bersama sajak-sajaknya.</p><p> </p><p>Based upon the poem “Pada Suatu Hari Nanti” by Sapardi Djoko Damono.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day Will Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabilles/gifts">cantabilles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicating this—my first txt fic—to my beautiful rain yang suasana hatinya sedang disinggahi badai (twt; @beomchill) i'll bringing back ur energy with lovely angst—ur fav genre—i hope u like my gift cs i write this story with my deepest feelings. i love u bby and i miss crazy of u when u haluin papa yeonjun.<br/>oh, and sorry for ur 21days late gift.</p><p>di samping itu, sebenarnya saya hanya ingin mengeyahkan keributan pada kepala saya lewat tulisan ini, berharap apa yang menganggu pikiran saya selama ini akan menghilang.<br/>maybe the topic in this story is quite sensitive for some ppl, so before reading please read the tags first.</p><p>selamat membaca.♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Pada suatu hari nanti,</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>jasadku tak akan ada lagi,</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>tapi dalam bait-bait sajak ini,</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>kau tak akan kurelakan sendiri.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ketemaraman bersimbah pendar—remang-remang—yang berakar dari pijar bohlam di ujung meja laci mencahayakan ruangan tersebut dengan apatis, mempersaksikan betapa di sana tiada riak kehidupan selain kisikan pena yang melampas permukaan kertas secara ceroboh beriring suara merdu seseorang yang tengah merapalkan secarik sajak melalui <em>radio tape</em> lawas di seberang dirinya bersemayam.</p><p>Dan Taehyun terduduk di sana. Terpatri rengsa pada sudut dinding yang hanya dipagut separuh pendar, mencipta loka demi menenggak segenap kegetirannya yang makin hari kian menjagal napas. Bahkan menjagal sekujur kewarasan.</p><p>Ia nyaris sekarat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pendar bulan memagut kita berdua.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Membiarkan kelengangan saling berbincang.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Membiarkan lamunan saling meronta risau.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Membiarkan sang bayu mencumbu kulit tanpa ampun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara merdu itu kembali berpendar menjejali kehampaan ruang. Suara merdu yang senantiasa mendampingi Taehyun kala ia menggores bait-bait sajak saban gulita menghaki sekujur bumantara. Suara merdu yang senantiasa melesap demi menghantui Taehyun saban kelengangan mencengkeram atma. Suara merdu yang sampai detik ini akan senantiasa menjadi candu sekaligus penderitaan bagi Taehyun kala kepalanya bercerai-berai saban mengenang pemilik suara dari rekaman <em>tape</em> tersebut.</p><p>Jemari kurus Taehyun yang menggeligis sinambung menggurat aksara dengan goresan tangan malang melintang sarat keputusasaan pada secarik kertas cokelat di genggamannya. Mengabai tinta pena yang luntur bercecer peluh dari telapak tangan, pemuda itu mati-matian menumpahkan segenap sesal juga kenestapaan rindu pada sosok yang sudah tiga warsa belakangan ini enggan enyah dari debar mematikannya.</p><p>Belum saatnya ia mati sekarang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pendar bulan bersilir-silir mencekam kita berdua.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Engkau memilih bisu, dan saya ikut membisu.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Engkau meratap kehampaan, dan saya meratap suratan.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Engkau menampak netra saya, dan saya menampak sosok lain pada netramu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lagi. Taehyun menarik kuat surai kala merasa untaian kawat berduri memalun kepalanya tanpa ampun, disusul runtunan aksara pada kertas di depannya yang serta-merta mengabur. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan rasanya terlampau sakit kala bayangan sosok pemuda bersurai legam yang tersenyum manis di bawah payung biram menerjang rinai berselindung masuk pada untaian kawat berduri tersebut; memelawa kegetiran beribu-ribu kali lipat yang membikin Taehyun tak kuasa membedakan antara nyeri penyakitnya atau nyeri pada hatinya.</p><p>Deru napas kasar yang kian memendek, pekikan tertahan dari gigitan labium, serta derai lara yang berlinang—mencipta bercak kepedihan pada kertas di genggamannya—adalah panorama abadi bagi angkasa hitam. Panorama memilukan dari balik jendela yang tersingkap lebar, seakan sedang mempertontonkan diri kepada semesta betapa mengenaskannya seorang Kang Taehyun yang tengah melakoni karma; sebab telah menyakiti pemuda rapuh tak berdosa berjenama Choi Beomgyu.</p><p>Benar, Kang Taehyun telah menghancurkan Choi Beomgyu sampai tak bersisa.</p><p>Taehyun telah menghancurkannya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pendar bulan berselindung mempersendakan saya.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tergelak demi saya yang runtuh pada baskara milik siang.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tergelak demi saya yang membenci kedudukan malam.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tergelak demi saya yang tak menyadar manakala baskara ... lengkara dimiliki bulan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hening. Sajak telah rampung dirapalkan, menyisakan hamornisasi napas menenangkan sarat kesepian pada pita <em>tape</em> yang konstan berputar, menyiratkan apabila rekaman belum berhenti. Atau memang sengaja tak diberhentikan.</p><p>Kaset<em> tape</em> tersebut adalah hadiah ulang tahun terakhir dari Beomgyu untuknya. Hadiah sederhana namun tersimpul berjebah ketaksaan di tiap jengkal rekaman itu diputar. Bait-bait sajak memasygulkan penuh kejujuran yang tak pernah Taehyun sangka akan Beomgyu cipta untuknya, suara lirih yang nyaris terdengar serupa senyap-senyap bisikan antara hatinya dan jagat buana, dan desir halus napasnya di akhir rekaman yang saling bertembung seiring cekaman angin malam.</p><p>Tatkala mendengar rekaman itu untuk pertama kali, Taehyun kira Beomgyu memang lupa mematikan mengingat bagaimana sembrononya pemuda itu. Membengkalai isyarat lampas yang sesungguhnya Beomgyu bubuhkan secara gamblang, tetapi isyarat tersebut baru ia mafhumi kala Beomgyu mengirap dari denyutnya.</p><p>Sedari awal, Beomgyu sengaja merekamnya. Mempersaksikan betapa saban harinya pemuda itu tercekik dalam kesenyapan gulita yang mematikan.</p><p>Dan Taehyun, hanya mampu meratapi keterlambatan.</p><p>Benar.</p><p>Terlambat.</p><p>“Saya tahu kamu takut sendirian.” Taehyun berbisik lirih di antara jemarinya yang sudah terlampau sukar menggores aksara, merangkai dengan tergesa-gesa seraya meredam sensasi menyembilu pada kepala yang kian berdenyut nyeri, lantas berusaha menumpukkan kembali pandangan yang mengabur digenangi samudra. “Saya tahu kamu takut sendirian, Gyu. Saya tahu ....”</p><p>Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi Taehyun merampungkan sajak ini dan Beomgyu tak akan lagi merasa sendirian di dalam jurang kesenyapan gulita yang sedemikian dibencinya—kendati terdengar mustahil—. Biarkan. Biarkan Taehyun mengawaninya dengan upaya paling tolol. Biarkan Taehyun mengawaninya pada bait-bait sajak yang dilayangkan angin malam, membisikkan syairnya kepada dia yang kini mungkin sudah bersuka cita bersama orang lain setelah berhasil melenyap dari denyut Taehyun.</p><p>Tanpa jejak.</p><p>Tanpa sepenggal kata.</p><p>Tanpa selamat tinggal.</p><p>Seharusnya memang begitu. Setelah apa yang Taehyun lakukan padanya, Beomgyu memang pantas menyengsarakan Taehyun dengan siasat sesadis itu; mengejami secara halus saban malam mulai membumbung, lantas mematikannya dengan bisikan paling manis di sela-sela kelengangan melumpuhkan.</p><p>Diam. Putaran pita <em>tape</em> yang sejak tadi memperdengarkan senandung senyap kini telah usai berputar selaras dengan goresan tangan Taehyun yang berakhir pada penutup syair sendu. Berupaya bangkit dari posisinya setelah terhuyung-huyung, pemuda itu kemudian menarik laci meja dan meraih amplop kosong yang tertentang berhamburan di dalam sana.</p><p>Ratusan amplop kosong yang saban hari Taehyun sisip dengan secarik sajak rindunya kepada Beomgyu dan satu pil obat yang tak tahu dijamah.</p><p>Entah ada berapa sajak yang diciptanya juga obat-obatan yang dibuangnya selama tiga warsa belakangan ini. Namun, kala Taehyun menjumpai arsip amplop yang nyaris menyesak, ia sadar mengenai satu realitas pahit yang membikin pemuda itu sekonyong-konyong terkekeh miris bersama derai nestapa yang kembali lingsir.</p><p>Segenap realitas pahit yang terpampang tepat di ambang mukanya terlampau menampar. Realitas apabila sebanyak apa pun ia menyebutkan jenama Beomgyu di tiap bait-bait puisi, sebanyak apa pun ia membuang obat-obatan dengan harapan nyeri di kepala mengalihkan sesak pada dada, nyatanya penderitaan yang berakar dari bayang-bayang seorang Choi Beomgyu adalah penderitaan abadi yang dibubuhkan semesta kepadanya.</p><p>
  <em>“Kang Taehyun, suatu hari nanti saya harap kamu merasakan derita dua kali lipat lebih menyiksa dari yang saya rasakan saat ini—“</em>
</p><p>Menyedihkan, bukan? Rasanya Taehyun ingin sekali mempersendakan dirinya yang menderita beribu-ribu kali lipat melampaui serapah Beomgyu kala itu. Ia tak menduga betapa sakit merindukan detik-detik tatkala jari jemarinya dengan Beomgyu saling melebur demi menyusuri ratusan purnama. Ia tak menduga betapa sakit membendung kehendak mengarungi sarwa samudra demi mengejar sang tercinta lantas merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan. Ia tak menduga dan tak akan pernah menduga betapa sakit memenjara pernyataan cinta yang seharusnya tiga warsa silam ia utarakan tatkala pemuda rapuh itu menangis di ambang rumahnya dengan keadaan bersimbah dihujani sang rinai.</p><p>Nyaris terlena pada reminisensi menduri tiga warsa silam, ponselnya yang sedari tadi terbaring di atas kasur sekonyong-konyong membahana, membelah kesunyian ruang kelompang, lantas mengalihkan atensi Taehyun pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan <em>display name</em> serupa seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.</p><p>Sera, kekasihnya yang saban malam akan senantiasa menyapa. Dan Taehyun, sang terkasih yang akan senantiasa menyambut sapaan tersebut—</p><p>
  <em>“Taehyun ....”</em>
</p><p>—tanpa membahasakan satu patah kata pun.</p><p>
  <em>“Taehyun ... kamu masih tidak ingin berbicara denganku, ya?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku mengerti ... tidak apa-apa, kamu masih bersedia menerima panggilanku saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Di sana kamu mendengar suaraku kan, Tae?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bagaimana harimu di sana? Apa kamu makan dengan baik? Apa tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam? Apa pekerjaanmu berjalan dengan lancar? Maaf ya setiap hari aku selalu memberi pertanyaan klise yang sama ... kamu pasti kesal ....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun, hari ini aku kedatangan murid baru di tempat tutor bahasa asingku. Namanya Taeha, dia mirip sekali denganmu. Matanya bulat, lagak bicaranya penuh percaya diri, dan ... dia juga suka menulis puisi. Kebetulan yang lucu, bukan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ini sangat memalukan, tapi ketika dia memberiku selembar puisi sebagai hadiah perkenalan, aku justru menangis di depan murid-muridku karena terlalu merindukanmu hahaha ....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun, Aku harap di sana kamu makan dengan teratur, ya? Aku juga selalu berdoa setiap malam supaya kamu bisa terlelap dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan perkara apa pun. Tolong jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Tae. Aku tahu kamu mencintai pekerjaanmu, tapi tolong cintai dirimu juga.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kamu tahu, kan? Aku selalu menangis setiap mengkhawatirkanmu. Kamu pernah mengatakan apabila air mataku adalah kelemahan terbesarmu, jadi ... tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Tae? Kumohon ....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun, sudah dua tahun lebih kamu meninggalkanku, meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk karirmu ....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dan aku akan selalu mengatakan ini tanpa peduli andaikata kamu muak mendegarnya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku di sini akan selalu menunggumu pulang. Pulang ke rumah, pulang ke pelukanku, pulang demi menebus rasa rinduku padamu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku merindukanmu, Taehyun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Selalu merindukanmu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Selamat malam.”</em>
</p><p>Hening. Panggilan berakhir.</p><p>Dan tepat ketika angin malam mengayunkan seperdua kelambu jendela, sepasang netranya seta-merta mengejam seiring dengan derai nestapa yang kembali melingsir.</p><p>“Saya merindukannya, Sera,” bisik Taehyun lirih. “Saya merindukan Beomgyu ... selalu merindukannya, maafkan saya.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Pada suatu hari nanti,</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>suaraku tak terdengar lagi,</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>tapi di antara larik-larik sajak ini.</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Kau akan tetap kusiasati,—</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hari ini, awan kelabu sepertinya tak memperkenankan mentari menggenggam angkasa. Beliau cemburu. Beliau mencemburui angkasa yang senantiasa menatap gilap-gemilap mentari. Atau barangkali beliau lelah sebab tak kuasa memungkiri betapa baharinya angkasa yang nyalar membiru saban disandingkan bersama kemilau mentari.</p><p>Begitu berbeda kala dirinya yang menyanding.</p><p>Seluruhnya menjelma kelabu, kelam, dan ... menyilukan.</p><p>Maka dari itu biarkan hanya sekali, biarkan sekali saja awan kelabu mengutarakan egoismenya. Biarkan pagi ini beliau bersungkawa mendampingi jemari kurus pemuda menyedihkan yang kini masih memetik dawai gitar dengan petikan paling lirih, mempersembah suara nan serindai dari labium pucat lesinya di hadapan <em>camcorder</em>.</p><p>Suara yang lengkara didengar Beomgyu.</p><p>Digit-digit pada layar LCD kian melaju, mengisyaratkan bahwasanya ia masih merekam diri bersama lantunan tembang milik AriReda; para tembang yang dahulu senantiasa Beomgyu pinta untuk Taehyun senandungkan kepadanya. Namun, dengan beberapa dalih yang jelas akan terdengar kepalang bejat untuk ia lontarkan, Taehyun memilih bungkam—menolak—lantas enggan melantunkannya kepada Beomgyu.</p><p>Pandangan Taehyun kemudian melanglang buana, memandang hampa awan kelabu yang masih menjuntai para rintik di atas sana. Terkenang akan Beomgyu yang sempat mencurahkan filosofi konyol perihal <em>“awan kelabu diam-diam membatin cemburu pada mentari”</em> kepadanya di bawah ruko lawas kala bernaung dari kuyupnya rinai.</p><p>Waktu lalu, Taehyun kerap bertanya-tanya apa sebab hujan nyalar membumi setiap dirinya sedang berkencan dengan Beomgyu. Dan dungunya ia baru memafhum bahwa segenap jagat sungguh mencintai Beomgyu.</p><p>Benar, Beomgyu sejak awal begitu dicintai oleh segenap jagat, tetapi dengan kurang ajarnya Taehyun membangkang kehendak sang jagat nan alhasil menuntun mereka terperangkap di antara lebatnya rinai.</p><p>
  <em>“Jangan mengutuk awan kelabu, Taehyun. Beliau sudah terlalu sakit—“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“—membatin cemburu pada mentari? Iya, Gyu iya  ... saya tahu. Saya tidak akan mengutuk awan kelabu lagi kalau begitu. Janji.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Menyela. Tidak sopan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Loh? saya memang sudah hafal, jawaban kamu pasti selalu sama setiap saya menyerapahi awan kelabu. Jangan salahkan saya, manis.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya ya ya, terserah kamu, Tae.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hahaha, jangan cemberut dong ... maaf, ya? kita ulangi lagi, hmm ... coba beri alasan lain mengapa saya tidak boleh mengutuk awan kelabu yang jelas-jelas selalu mengganggu kencan kita.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm, karena ... beliau sudah dibenci.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dibenci?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Iya, beliau sudah terlalu sakit dibenci oleh angkasa dan sebagian manusia di muka bumi ini. Jadi, jangan lagi mengutuk awan kelabu dengan embel-embel mengganggu kencan kita, Kang Taehyun.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Itu karena kamu suka hujan, Gyu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Siapa bilang? Saya sukanya bulan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hanya mengira-ngira. Habisnya kamu selalu menolak diajak berteduh di dalam cafe dan memilih diam di bawah ruko seperti ini.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Saya tidak suka hujan. Dingin. Barangkali saya menaruh simpati pada awan kelabu yang merefleksikan diri saya. Kelam.”</em>
</p><p>“Taehyun!”</p><p>Kesadaran Taehyun sontak kembali direnggut realitas bertepatan dengan bahana hempasan pintu yang dibentang agresif, memperlihatkan figur pemuda semampai yang melintas masuk ke dalam <em>flat</em> dengan langkah tergesa lantas bergeming dalam sekejap kala selarap obsidian pekatnya bersua dengan netra kosong Taehyun.</p><p>Kondisi Taehyun terlampau mengenaskan. Tidak— ia bahkan sudah mengenaskan dan makin mengenaskan dengan badan bangsai pula labium pucat lesi yang mengelopak. Gelangan hitam yang kian melelai di bawah netra tak beratmanya pun sudah cukup menjelaskan, bukan main pemuda itu membengisi dirinya sendiri sesuai persangkaan Soobin.</p><p>Sejak awal, Soobin memang terus-menerus dirundung firasat buruk tatkala ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke London selama 5 bulan demi kepentingan bisnis. Sebab, ketika ia masih rutin membesuk Taehyun, pemuda itu diam-diam kerap membuang obat-obatannya dengan upaya apa pun; menjatuhkannya dari atas balkon <em>flat</em> atau bahkan menimbunnya di dalam pot tanaman. Seharusnya, Soobin tak serta-merta memercayai Taehyun kala ia meyakinkan sejawatnya itu untuk pergi dengan dalih tak akan membuang obat-obatannya lagi.</p><p>Taehyun itu pendusta ulung, dan Soobin sempat melengahkan hal tersebut.</p><p>Melempar pandangan sarat amarah pada Taehyun, Soobin lantas menarik langkah ke arah laci meja; membantunnya serampangan kemudian merampas satu arsip berisi berjebah amplop yang segera ia limpahkan ke lantai sebelum mendedah amplop tersebut satu persatu.</p><p>Tepat seperti sangkaannya.</p><p>“Kang Taehyun, aku tidak tahu kamu ternyata sesinting ini,” desis Soobin sementara pandangannya menentang tajam punggung rengsa Taehyun, mencengkam obat-obatan yang ia temukan dari jeluk amplop tersebut lantas terkekeh miris sebelum kembali berujar dengan intonasi datar. “Aku tidak mengerti, Taehyun. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kamu menyiksa diri seperti ini.”</p><p>Taehyun menyunggingkan senyum miring, jemarinya kembali memetik dawai gitar dengan irama lebih ironis. “Kamu hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti, Soobin. Padahal sebenarnya kamu sudah tahu kan alasan mengapa saya melakukan ini?” jeda sejemang, Taehyun mematikan rekaman film di depannya. “Tidak ada gunanya saya mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu apabila akhirnya saya mati.”</p><p>“Jadi kamu ingin menyerah begitu saja?”</p><p>“Saya memang sudah menyerah sebelum menyadari penyakit ini merayapi kepala saya. ”</p><p>“Kamu gila, Taehyun.”</p><p>“Ya, memang saya gila. Kamu bahkan memberi saya julukan Kang Gila Taehyun sejak kita memasuki perkuliahan pertama, Soobin. Sebentar, biar saya ingat mengapa kamu memberi julukan itu ....”</p><p>“Tae—“</p><p>“Ah, karena kamu menyaksikan penampilan nekat saya memusikalisasikan puisi di atas <em>rooftop</em> kampus, bukan? Lucu sekali, saya jadi rindu masa-masa kuliah kita dulu. Padahal baru enam tahun silam, tapi rasanya—“</p><p>“KANG TAEHYUN!” Soobin merasa kepalanya berdenyut, amarah serta teror saling menunggal kala intonasi suaranya menanjak disusul pandangan yang sekonyong-konyong mengabur disesaki genangan lautan. “Tolong ... tolong jangan begini, Taehyun. Jika kamu tidak memiliki alasan bertahan hidup, tolong setidaknya pikirkan Sera yang masih menunggumu bersama surat undangan pertunangan kalian.”</p><p>Hening. Taehyun terkelu. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Seluruhnya terlampau bersepah untuk sekadar ia ingat bahkan dirangkai dengan apik tatkala ingatannya hanya terpaut pada hari di mana Beomgyu pergi. Taehyun gila, mengemudikan mobil serupa orang kesetanan, meratap di sepanjang lorong bandara, meneriaki seluruh karib Beomgyu yang bungkam tak memafhumi apa pun, lantas menyumpahi dirinya yang telah menghancurkan Beomgyu dengan ketamakan cinta.</p><p>Ingatannya berakhir sampai di sana. Kepergian Beomgyu yang teramat tiba-tiba seolah melucutkan segenap masanya.</p><p>Sebab, denyut Kang Taehyun selanjutnya hanya dihampari oleh berjebah siksaan.</p><p>Segenap jagat menyiksanya dengan penderitaan abadi, penderitaan yang bahkan akan nyalar membayang-bayangi sampai maut merenggut.</p><p>Kembali karam pada reminisensi menduri, kesadaran Taehyun serta-merta dirampas kala merasakan secarik kertas yang membubuh coretan tangan seseorang ditaruh di atas pahanya. Dan tepat selepas netranya menyelami isi kertas yang mencantumkan satu alamat rumah, debar jantungnya sekonyong-konyong stagnasi pada baris belakang coretan tersebut.</p><p>Kota itu. kota yang begitu dikenalinya.</p><p>“Dua hari yang lalu, Beomgyu baru kembali dari Norway dan memutuskan untuk menetap di kampung halamannya.” Soobin berujar pelan, selarap obsidian pekatnya menatap lekat Taehyun yang masih bergeming dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mafhum betul betapa sensitifnya seorang Choi Beomgyu bagi Taehyun. Bahkan terlampau mafhum setelah menyaksi sang sejawat hancur selepas kepergian Beomgyu, mengejami diri sehabis ditampar realitas kepalanya dijalari tumor, dan rela melenyap dari seluruh media pula sang kekasih selaku calon tunangannya. Sudah cukup ia mengelih betapa tersiksanya Taehyun yang berjerih menghukum diri. Menghela napas pelan, Soobin merasa rusuknya sesak luar biasa kala berbisik rendah, setengah memohon. “Temui dia, Taehyun. Dan tolong berhenti menghukum dirimu sendiri seperti ini.”</p><p>Diam.</p><p>Satu detik.</p><p>Dua detik.</p><p>Tiga detik.</p><p>Taehyun lantas terkekeh lemah, terlampau menyerana untuk terbahak lantang kendati sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali membebaskan gelegar tawa setelah mengindah tutur Soobin yang terdengar bak kelakar kelas kambing di telinganya. Terdengar menggelikan, tetapi juga nyeri sampai pandangannya menggenang—memalang sesak pada dada—menyulut pandangan ngeri Soobin kala gelak serta ratapan Taehyun saling sahut-menyahut menjejali ruangan.</p><p>“Tidak.” Taehyun menggeleng lamban. Ampas gelak masih terselit pada sirat-sirat napasnya, terdengar getir. “Saya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, Soobin. Saya sudah terlalu menyakitinya.”</p><p>Soobin mendengus kasar, sepasang netranya mulai membiram meredam jengkel. “Jangan keras kepala, Tae.”</p><p>“Tidak, Soobin. Saya tidak ingin bertemu denganny—“</p><p>“Tidak ingin katamu? Setelah menyiksa diri seperti ini, kamu masih membantah tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? Ah, apa karena Sera? Haruskah kuceritakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kalian berdua tiga tahun silam supaya dia mengizinkanmu bertemu dengan Beomgy—“</p><p>“SAYA BILANG SAYA TIDAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGANNYA, SOOBIN! APA KAMU TIDAK DENGAR?!” Taehyun tak kuasa membendung amarah, kerongkongannya tersekat kala menatap tajam Soobin yang tertegun dengan netra nyalang berkaca-kaca. Namun, selang sepersekian detik seiring pasak jam dinding yang berkisar, pandangan Taehyun kembali melunak lantas menggeleng sarat keputusasaan. “Tolong, tolong sembunyikan semua ini dari Sera, Soobin,” desisnya lemah. “Jangan sampai Sera tahu saya sekarat. Jangan sampai Sera tahu saya menamatkan sisa waktu ini hanya untuk merindukan Beomgyu, mengenang Beomgyu, bahkan memikirkan Beomgyu ketika saya mempertanyakan napas saya yang dapat berhenti kapan saja.”</p><p>Soobin menyapu roman frustasi. “Taehyun, jangan begini—“</p><p>“Soobin, saya sudah menghancurkan mereka berdua,” potong Taehyun cepat sementara jemarinya melagukan dawai gitar dengan halus, memandang lurus ke arah lantai beku kemudian kembali berujar, “pada kenyataannya rasa bersalah saya terlalu besar untuk bersitatap dengan mereka, jadi tolong ... tolong biarkan saya menghilang dengan cara seperti ini.”</p><p>“Dengan tidak memikirkan Sera yang akan menjadi tunanganmu?”</p><p>“Soobin, sejak awal Sera tahu,” ujarnya. “Sera tahu ... hati saya sudah berlabuh hanya untuk Beomgyu. Meski ia tahu saya bermain api dengan sengaja di belakangnya, ia tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini. Bahkan setelah saya memohon untuk menyudahi segalanya setelah Beomgyu pergi, Sera tetap tidak melepas saya.”</p><p>“Apa?” Soobin mengerjap tak mengerti. “Taehyun, kamu tidak pernah menceritakan ini padaku—”</p><p>“Saya mencoba menurutinya, Soobin. Saya mencoba memperbaiki hubungan saya dengannya. Tapi semakin Sera mencintai saya, mengapa saya justru semakin mencintai Beomgyu?” Taehyun tertawa sarkastis. “Pada akhirnya, saya mencoba untuk menyudahi hubungan secara sepihak. Dan malam itu, setelah menerima kabar Sera yang mencoba menyayat nadinya, dan saya yang menerima surat hasil lab dari dokter, saya tahu apabila semesta telah menghadiahkan hukuman telak kepada saya.”</p><p>Diam. Soobin termangu, menatap Taehyun tak percaya selepas mendengar kebenaran yang selama ini pemuda itu pendam darinya. Ia tak tahu perkara Sera yang mengetahui permainan api antara Taehyun dan Beomgyu. Pula ia tak pernah tahu perkara Taehyun yang sudah berulang kali berupaya mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sera.</p><p>Seluruhnya terlampau ... kalut.</p><p>Rumit.</p><p>“Kenapa?” Soobin melangkah lunglai menghampiri Taehyun, menumbangkan lututnya persis di hadapan pemuda tersebut lantas berbisik lirih, “Kenapa tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini padaku, Taehyun?”</p><p>“Saya tidak ingin mempersulit posisimu, Soobin. Kita bertiga sudah berteman baik selama bertahun-tahun, kamu pasti terkejut melihat keadaan kita sekarang, bukan?” sahut Taehyun tenang seraya memberentang garis tipis pada labium pucat lesinya. “Maaf, saya terlalu lelah menghadapi Sera. Biar dia menelan konsekuensi mencintai manusia brengsek seperti saya, Soobin.”</p><p>Impulsif, Soobin merunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya mencekam kusut kain celana kala memori lampau mereka semasa kuliah kembali berpendar. Waktu lalu, mereka bertiga tampak bahagia lantaran hal kecil nan sederhana, tetapi mengapa kini sangkala memutar balik keadaan dengan siasat kejam seperti ini?</p><p>“Maafkan aku, Taehyun ...,” ujarnya getir, seakan tercekik. “Maafkan aku.”</p><p>Awan kelabu lambat-lambat beranjak menggugurkan sekujur sungkawa yang semula terbendung, memelawa atensi Taehyun yang mulanya terpatri pada lantai beku kini beralih memandang ke arah jendela. Hujan kali ini terasa berbeda, dan denyut nyeri pada kepalanya kembali bertandang kala bayangan senyum manis Beomgyu di bawah payung biram yang nyalar menyapa bersilir-silir gelibat, kian menggelibat, lantas sirna seiring prahara yang menampar jendela <em>flat</em>.</p><p>Tidak ada.</p><p>Kosong.</p><p>Taehyun tak kuasa mengingatnya.</p><p>Mengapa? Mengapa senyum manis itu lenyap?</p><p>Mengapa ingatannya justru terhunjam pada roman menyakitkan Beomgyu yang menangis di ambang rumahnya dengan keadaan bersimbah dihujani sang rinai?</p><p>
  <em>“Kang Taehyun, suatu hari nanti saya harap kamu merasakan derita dua kali lipat lebih menyiksa dari yang saya rasakan saat ini. Saya harap setiap malam kamu menangisi nama saya sampai rasanya ingin mati—“</em>
</p><p>“Soobin.” Taehyun menggumam pelan. Pandangannya terpatri mengawasi rintik-rintik yang kian lebat; mengaburkan kelabunya gabak dan gedung pencakar di luar sana, mengantar pemuda itu terbenam di jeluk halimun bersama potongan fragmen di mana Taehyun menampak bayangan dirinya pada selarap obsidian cantik Beomgyu yang berlinang air mata berpadu rinai, memandang sarat kepahitan juga antipati yang kini menjerat melalui hawa dingin, membikin Taehyun ingin binasa detik ini juga. “Ketika saya pergi nanti, tolong bakar semua puisi dan rekaman ini.”</p><p>Sepasang netra sayunya mengejam. Gemercik rinai, desir bayu, serta tuturan Soobin sekonyong-konyong mengirap kala ingatannya menggeledah sisa-sisa memori indah bersama Beomgyu.</p><p>Dan tepat ketika ingatannya berlabuh pada penggalan dialog di bawah tangga konstruksi bangunan tua; di sela pagutan manis yang menghangatkan sensasi beku dari pakaian basah mereka, serta rona lembayung yang melebur di antara ratapan mega-mega, Taehyun tak tahu apabila memori indah yang ia cipta akan menghempas Beomgyu pada lurah kebinasaan.</p><p>
  <em>“Taehyun, bisakah kamu membawa saya pergi sejauh mungkin pada pelukanmu?”</em>
</p><p>“Tolong, Soobin ... bantu saya untuk lenyap dari kehidupannya—“</p><p>
  <em>“Saya lelah berdiri seorang diri, terlalu lelah ... sampai rasanya ingin mati.”</em>
</p><p>—seorang diri, tanpa jejak.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>—pada suatu hari nanti,<br/>impianku pun tak dikenal lagi,<br/>namun di sela-sela huruf sajak ini,<br/>kau tak akan letih-letihnya kucari.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jauh sebelum jantungnya berdampung lantaran seorang Choi Beomgyu yang tersenyum di bawah rinai, Taehyun sudah berkarib dengan kesepian kendati ia dilingkungi oleh orang-orang terkasih yang peduli padanya. Sebagaimana yang digambarkan <em>Paulo Coelho</em> pada bukunya <em>Adultery</em>, barangkali Taehyun selama ini hanya tak ingin mengakui, atau bahkan semua manusia yang merasa kesepian pun acap kali menyangkal dengan senyum palsu di wajah mereka, berlindung pada kalimat <em>semua akan baik-baik saja</em> lantas berdalih bahwa mereka sedang tak ingin diusik, bahwa mereka hanya kurang tidur, atau berbagai macam dalih lainnya.</p><p>Tetapi rasa kesepian itu tetap hadir, menggerogoti bagian terdalam diri mereka; memegahkan ego dengan penentangan mengakui perasaan itu, berupaya sesempurna mungkin tertentang bahagia, lantas mencipta anggapan andaikata mereka menampak sisi kesepian juga kepiluan tersebut maka mereka akan terpandang lemah di mata manusia lain.</p><p>Namun, realitasnya hanya mereka terlampau takut menyematkan kata nan sahih dan berpuaka: aku kesepian.</p><p>Sera membubuh segala yang ia miliki kepada Taehyun, Sera yang nyaris sempurna itu telah membubuh segenap afeksi kepada Taehyun selama dua warsa lamanya. Namun, saban pemuda itu mendewa sang kekasih demi melintasi ribuan diksi yang dirangkai sedemikian adun melalui sajak serta untaian melodius; menyibak satu demi satu kebaharian Sera, Taehyun justru nyalar menjumpa ruang hampa yang menganga pada gubahan pula perasaanya.</p><p>Mengapa?</p><p>Ada apa dengannya?</p><p>Taehyun hanya mampu bertanya-tanya seraya menyerapahi diri selaku manusia tak bersyukur. Sebab, kehampaan serta rasa kesepian itu kian berbunga penaka mawar berduri yang bermekaran selagi Sera setia mengasihinya berjebah kama.</p><p>Sekiranya begitu sampai angkasa hitam berbalut gabak pada malam itu hadir mempertembungkan Taehyun dengan sosoknya di antara kemeriahan mahasiswa.</p><p>Taehyun masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kausa pertembungan sederhananya dengan Beomgyu. Acara pentas seni kampus, Beomgyu yang berjejak dengan sorot kelam di antara ingar bingar penonton, hujan yang serta-merta membumi mencerai-berai segenap mahasiswa, pertembungan mendadak dengan kawan lamanya—Kai—di bibir lapangan, dan disusul perkenalannya dengan Beomgyu; sejawat kawan lamanya sekaligus sosok penulis anonim yang saban pekan rutin mengirimkan sajak pada siaran radio kampus.</p><p>Pertembungan yang mengiringi mereka pada konversasi kecil melalui obrolan daring, lantas sinambung menjelma konversasi berlarut-larut yang diselangi perjumpaan saban layung menyingsing.</p><p>Taehyun tak menduga bilamana pertembungan sederhana itu akan menuntun jantungnya pada debaran paling pelik hanya karena menampak senyum manis Choi Beomgyu. Memikirkan Sera yang sudah mengawani hatinya selama dua warsa, Taehyun tak akan pernah menduga bilamana eksistensi Beomgyu kuasa mengisi ruang hampa juga kesepian yang nyaris membikinnya sinting.</p><p>Pada buku <em>Adultery</em>, <em>Paulo Coelho</em> juga menulis <em>“Siapa pun yang mengatakan ‘cinta cukup’ itu berbohong. Cinta tidak cukup dan tidak pernah cukup.”</em> Dan Taehyun membuktikan kesahihan tersebut tatkala menjumpai Beomgyu yang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum manis di bawah payung biram menerjang lebatnya rinai.</p><p>Taehyun menjerembabkan dirinya pada sang renjana, lagi.</p><p>Namun, yang tak Taehyun mafhumi adalah ini kali pertama dirinya menjerembabkan diri pada sang renjana demi orang lain.</p><p>Sepanjang napas berirama, Taehyun senantiasa dicintai tanpa pernah mengecap bagaimana langgam mencintai. Sekelilingnya terlampau sering mencurahi pemuda itu cinta membikin Taehyun tumbuh dalam kepasifan mereguk cinta kasih.</p><p>Tetapi bukan berarti ia tak mencintai Sera.</p><p>Taehyun mencintai Sera. Sangat. Sebab itulah mengapa ia berupaya menaungi hubungan mereka kendati rintik-rintik kesepian kian deras. Sayang, Taehyun tak kuasa menyuratkan cintanya— atau barangkali ... memang tak diperkenankan.</p><p>Cakrawala biru mendedahkan binar benderangnya pada presensi Taehyun yang melelai layu di depan balkon <em>flat</em>. Setelah satu musim kelabu merajai angkasa, akhirnya hari ini beliau memasrahkannya pada mentari demi melingsir sang biru. Dan di sana, di bawah kepermaian angkasa, dinamika jemari Taehyun di atas kertas kian menggila beriring kisaran segenap memori di bawah rinai bersimbah layung, menyinggir tumpukan lembar kertas berselerakan di tangannya yang telah tumpas dibinasakan ribuan diksi perihal Choi Beomgyu; ribuan diksi berlimpah kama, gelebah rindu, serta penyesalan tanpa sekat yang berhujung menggegap detik ini. Mengabai sesak pada dada yang mendera dalam sedu sedan, menahan denyut menyembilu di kepala yang menyulut rasa mual.</p><p>Seluruh reminisensi tersebut kembali berpendar. Bagaimana selarap obsidiannya serta-merta berteduh pada sosok cendayam dengan sorot kelam di antara ingar bingar penonton. Bagaimana jantungnya berdampung cenanga untuk pertama kali kala menampak senyum manis Beomgyu yang berlari ke arahnya di bawah payung biram menerjang rinai. Bagaimana hatinya berdesir kala membincangkan angan-angan mendirikan kafe sastra bernuansa pujangga dikawani belaian lembut jemari Beomgyu pada helai surainya. Bagaimana perutnya mual disesaki rama-rama kala mereka meneguk ciuman pertama di bawah tangga konstruksi bangunan tua. Bagaimana berbunganya ia kala menjumpa sorot kelam Beomgyu menjelma berbinar saban memandanginya memetik dawai gitar. Dan bagaimana menyesalnya ia kala melihat Beomgyu menangis di ambang rumahnya dengan keadaan bersimbah dihujani sang rinai.</p><p><em>“Kang Taehyun, suatu hari nanti saya harap kamu merasakan derita dua kali lipat lebih menyiksa dari yang saya rasakan saat ini</em>. <em>Saya harap setiap malam kamu menangisi nama saya sampai rasanya ingin mati. Dan saya harap ... setiap detik kamu merindukan saya setengah sinting sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.”</em></p><p>Taehyun sontak membekap mulut, mencengkeram nyaris mengais kulit roman kala isi lambungnya kian menyodok kuat kerongkongan tanpa ampun, menahan susah payah sensasi mual yang membikin denyutan pada kepala kian mendesak disusul gempuran kuat yang menyesaki rusuk. Sesak. Rasanya sesak sekali. Bahkan rasanya terlampau sesak kala sembilu lainnya menyelusur satu demi satu selaku runjaman pucuk candrasa. Sepasang netranya membiram. Pandangannya mengabut. Penggal-penggal napasnya kian pandak seiring dengan bayangan paras milik Beomgyu yang terlintas sembarang, mengasih rasa sakit luar biasa merajam pada kepalanya.</p><p>
  <em>“Kamu tahu, Tae?”</em>
</p><p>“Gyu ....”</p><p>
  <em>“Satu hal yang paling saya takuti di dunia ini adalah sendirian.”</em>
</p><p>“Beomgyu ....”</p><p>
  <em>“Saya takut sendirian, Taehyun ....”</em>
</p><p>“Beomgyu, maafkan saya ....”</p><p>Setitik sedu membuntang melalui obsidian Taehyun yang menggenang. Setitik sedu yang menjelma ratapan pilu lantas merebak dalam sekejap menggantikan rinai yang sejak kemarin mengawani dukanya. Hancur. Seluruhnya hancur lebur kala tangan kanan yang semula menjawat pena tanggal begitu saja, mencampak jemari kurus yang menggeligis tak berdaya diikuti raga yang mengejang; bagai ada ribuan lempeng baja tipis yang membelai nadi dengan sayatan paling lembut.</p><p>Pada titik di mana akar atmanya mulai dijamah, Taehyun memafhumi kausa mengapa Beomgyu kerap kali meratap saban malam, kausa mengapa Beomgyu sukar terlelap di sela-sela kelengangan yang mencekik, kausa mengapa Beomgyu sedemikian takut akan kesendirian.</p><p>Taehyun merasakannya. Detik ini ia merasakannya; di mana tak ada yang tahu bahwasanya ia tengah menderita seorang diri. Tanpa siapa pun. Selain memori indah yang kini hanya sebatas pengandaian dan penyesalan tak terhingga yang telah terlantas menjulang.</p><p>Beomgyu sudah hancur. Namun, ia kuasa memulihkan serta mengisi kesepian yang nyaris menggerogoti kewarasan Taehyun.</p><p>Dan Taehyun, dengan biadab menggurat bilur pada kenaifan Beomgyu lantas menghempasnya begitu saja, membentang lubang hitam yang kian melabu kemudian memerosokkan kembali sosok rapuhnya pada lubang membinasakan tersebut.</p><p>Dalam kepedihan yang menggamit selarap biji obsidian, labium yang mengatup kepayahan, juga jari jemari yang beralih menghijau, Taehyun berjerih meraih obat-obatan yang sejak tadi sudah berhambur di lantai balkon. Mengantar butiran pil tersebut pada ambang muka, kemudian dalam sepersekian detik seluruhnya berkisar menjelma kelopak bunga edelweis.</p><p>Cakrawala biru menuntun para mega berarak demi menaungi kesadaran Taehyun; mengiringi pandangannya pada sosok pemuda bersurai legam yang berlindung di bawah payung biram.</p><p>Namun, tak ada awan kelabu. Tak ada rinai. Pula tak ada aroma lembap bentala seperti yang senantiasa terpahat pada lubuk reminisensinya.</p><p>Dan ketika payung biram itu mengemuka, di sana, di bawah kemilau mentari, Taehyun kuasa menampak senyum manis yang begitu dirindunya. Senyum manis dari sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya. Senyum manis yang sanggup membikinnya terjerembab pada sang renjana.</p><p>Tetapi ... senyum ini berbeda.</p><p>Senyum ini begitu ... menghangatkan</p><p>Senyum menghangatkan sarat cinta yang Choi Beomgyu bubuhkan hanya kepada Kang Taehyun.</p><p><em>“Pegang payungnya,”</em> titah Beomgyu ketika sampai di hadapan Taehyun, mengasihkan payung biram di tangannya lantas melenggang pergi begitu saja, mendahului tubuh Taehyun yang hanya mematung selepas meraih payung tersebut dan memandangi punggung Beomgyu.</p><p>Punggung rapuh yang nyalar berupaya kukuh di depan seantero manusia.</p><p>Punggung yang selayaknya ia beri pelukan.</p><p>Bukan cambukan.</p><p>“Gyu.”</p><p>Menoleh, Beomgyu memiringkan kepala. Tampak heran kala menyadari Taehyun sejak tadi stagnasi dari posisinya kemudian merengut setengah protes. <em>“Kenapa? Ayo payungi saya, saya kan sudah jemput kamu.”</em></p><p>“Saya tahu ini terlambat, tapi izinkan saya menjawab pertanyaanmu, Gyu.”</p><p>Diam sejemang. Beomgyu mengernyit bingung lantas memalingkan tubuh demi bersemuka dengan Taehyun. <em>“Pertanyaan?”</em></p><p>“Saat itu, di bawah lebatnya hujan, kamu berdiri di depan rumah saya,” ujarnya pelan. “Kamu bertanya kepada saya, apa saya pernah mencintaimu barang hanya sedetik?” Pemuda itu berujar lirih, mengabai air muka sangsi Beomgyu sementara Taehyun merasa pandangannya sekonyong-konyong mengabur dilinangi lautan, sepasang labiumnya bergetar. “Saya selalu mencitaimu Beomgyu, di dalam bait-bait elegi, di antara larik-larik lantunan gulita, dan di sela-sela huruf yang saya lafalkan, saya selalu mencintaimu, selalu.”</p><p>Semilir sang bayu mendampingi kelopak bunga edelweis mengangkasa dari cekaman tangan Taehyun, menyambut senyum manis Beomgyu di seberang dirinya kini berpijak. Ia merunduk, tersipu seraya merapikan helai surai yang tersapu bayu lantas kembali memandang Taehyun. <em>“Rekaan prosamu indah seperti biasa, tapi saya tidak akan pernah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu di bawah hujan.”</em> Beomgyu menjeda sejemang, berujar penuh harap sebelum memalingkan tubuh, kembali menyambung langkah. <em>“Suatu hari nanti, mari kita mendeklar cinta di kaki cakrawala biru, Taehyun.”</em></p><p>Hening. Taehyun hanya tersenyum memandangi kepergian Beomgyu sebelum kemudian bersilir-silir mengejam, mereguk hembus napas terakhirnya bertaut bersama sang bayu; menyapu tiap helai surai serta lembar-lembar sajak di tangannya yang mengudara menggambari gedung <em>flat</em>.</p><p>Panorama yang tertentang sedemikian permai.</p><p>Cakrawala biru.</p><p>Carik-carik sajak.</p><p>Senyum manis Choi Beomgyu.</p><p>Dan setitik rinai yang mengalir seiring dengan layunya pelupuk mata Taehyun, selamanya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>FIN.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ada alasan mengapa saya menciptakan tulisan ini.<br/>pernah ada seseorang yang menampilkan musikalisasi puisi "Pada Suatu Hari Nanti" milik mendiang Bapak Sapardi saat pentas seni bulan juni kemarin. saat ditanya mengapa, katanya dia menyesal.<br/>lalu, ada seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa— barangkali terlalu naif, terjebak dalam satu lingkaran yang membikinnya hancur. iya, hancur. sehancur-hancurnya.</p><p>terima kasih banyak sudah membaca!♡ (twt; @hlymoons)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>